The Game
by Tomboi101
Summary: Kagome meets the most famouse guy in Japan. Inuyasha. She thinks he is a jerk and wouldn't give him a second look. But Inuyasha has other plans.
1. The Winner

The Game

Chapter 1

Kagome sat on her bed, spaced out. Something terrible happened…

---Flash Back---

Yuka, Eri and Ayumi where squealing with delight as Kagome walked in. "Did I miss something?" she asked. They just blinked at her. "You mean you didn't HEAR?" screamed Eri. "Inuyasha is coming HERE to announce the winner contest!" squealed Yuka. "Huh? What contest?" asked Kagome. Again, they just blinked at her. "The one where you get to spend a week with the GREAT Inuyasha!" Ayumi screamed. Inuyasha took the platform. "I am glad so many of you came out. Unfortunately we only could pick one winner." 'Hmph, I pity the one who win's it. The guy is probably a total jerk.' Thought Kagome. "And the winner is… Kagome Higurashi!" Inuyasha called. Kagome went pale.

---End of Flash Back---

She was going to spend a week with a jerk. 'Wow.. now I REALLY pity the person… me' Kagome thought. Kagome gathered her stuff and climbed into the awaiting limo.

Mean while…

"I CAN'T BELIVE THIS!" yelled Inuyasha. "A WHOLE WEEK WITH A GA-GA SCHOOL GIRL? FOR GOD SAKES, SHE LIVES IN A SHRINE!" Sango winced. "God, chill why don't ya? I'm your AGENT not some one you can take your frustrations out on. That's what Miroku is for." And Sango giggled. "Man... this is screwed" Inuyasha mumbled. He got into the limo and they drove to the café where he was supposed to meet this girl.

Kagome sighed as they stopped in front of the café. Here she was going to meet Inuyasha. Then she saw him. He sat there, looking so smug Kagome just wanted to slap him and storm off. She then walked up.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. A beautiful goddess was walking up to him. She smiled at him. "Hello. I'm Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha blinked. "Let's eat" he said and Kagome sat. They ate in silence.

They finished and Inuyasha acted like a gentleman… until they climbed into the limo. "Ok, look wench, I will barely LOOK at you through this week, so don't get to attached to this." And he motioned to his face. Kagome couldn't stand it any more. But she didn't slap him… she punched him. She opened the door of the moving limo and jumped out.

"OMG! STOP THE CAR!" cried Inuyasha as he recovered from the punch. The limo stopped and Inuyasha climbed out, seeing Kagome running away. Inuyasha silently cursed and chased her. He tackled her down. "AH! GET OFF! YOU JERK! I'LL SUE! JUST GET OFF!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha smirked. "But I don't wanna…" and Kagome bit him on the arm, causing him to jump off of her, cursing. Kagome stood and ran away from Inuyasha. 'Damn her… but… this'll be fun…' he thought and took off after her.

Kagome stopped in a clearing, thinking she had lost Inuyasha. "Oh… thank god!" she sighed. Suddenly she was knocked to the ground. Her captor kissed her deeply. Once he stopped Kagome saw his face. He had brown hair in a pony tail and blue eyes. She gasped. "Y-Y-Your Koga Wolfe!" she squealed. He was her favorite singer. He smirked. "Your mine now…" and he kissed her again.

Inuyasha finally found Kagome, to see Koga over top of her. He growled and punched Koga. Kagome gasped. Koga was beginning to scare her. "Back off mutt, she's mine now!" "Like hell!" Inuyasha seethed. Kagome kicked Koga in the balls. "WILL ALL YOU GO AWAY?" and she ran away. Inuyasha punched Koga once more before following. 'Just wait puppy… She'll be mine soon…'

Inuyasha caught her. "We need to go to the mansion, or my manager will KILL me" he said. "WE don't need to do anything! YOU need to let go of ME!" she screamed. Inuyasha kissed her. Kagome gasped then fainted. Inuyasha slung her over his shoulder and got into the limo and they left for the mansion.

(Oh! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Find out next time! The meaning of the title will become clearer next chapter! Read and review!)


	2. The otha woman and The speech

The Game

Chapter 2

LAST TIME…

_Inuyasha caught her. "We need to go to the mansion, or my manager will KILL me" he said. "WE don't need to do anything! YOU need to let go of ME!" she screamed. Inuyasha kissed her. Kagome gasped then fainted. Inuyasha slung her over his shoulder and got into the limo and they left for the mansion_.

NOW ONTO THE STORY!

Kagome awoke and stomped downstairs. She pointed at Inuyasha. "YOU PERV! JUST WAIT TILL I GET YOU!" and his manager, Sango, stood. "Excuse me. What did Inuyasha do exactly?" and Kagome explained the day's events. Sango hit Inuyasha across the head. "You dolt!" "OW! DAMN IT SANGO!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome sighed as Sango left. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. An evil smile played onto his lips, but it turned into a sweet smile when Kagome looked at him. "Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I think your REALLY neat" Inuyasha said. Kagome blushed. "R-R-Really?" He nodded. "Do you want to take a walk into the garden?" He asked. "Sure!" She said.

They walked threw the gardens. "So… what's it like living in a shrine?" Inuyasha asked. "Acually, it's pretty normal. Give or take a few things" Kagome said, smiling. Inuyasha smiled also. 'Heh, just wait Kag, you'll be in my bed soon…Heh, I'll play her like a game. I like theses games…' he thought. He kissed Kagome. She blushed and kissed back.

Through the week it was like that. Nothing eventful. It was a fling. Then Inuyasha got what he wanted. They did it. But on Sunday, Kagome's last day there, Inuyasha avoided her. So she went to his room to hear thumping, moaning, and giggles. She opened the door a crack to see Inuyasha and another woman there. Doing bad stuff. Kagome ran. She ran to her room, scribbled a note, handed it to Sango, telling her to give it to Inuyasha, and left. And that was that… NOT! Like the stories ending there.

Inuyasha walked downstairs with a smirk. "Hey Sango, where's Kag?" "Oh… um.. she left an hour ago. She looked really upset…" Sango said. "OH! AND she left you a note." Inuyasha snatched it. "What's it say?" He asked. "I DUNNO! READ IT!" and Inuyasha opened it.

_Dear Inuyasha…_

_If you are reading this… I am gone. I saw you and that other woman doing what we did. I feel like a fool. I actually thought… and to think… you were my first love. I know my love might be one sided but I thought you should know. You'll probably laugh when you read it too. But I love you Inuyasha. More than life. I'll find someone else some day. Goodbye… Forever._

_Love Kagome_

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He went t the door. "Sango. I'll be gone for a while…" and he left.

Kagome sihed. She was getting ready for her graduation. All she could think about was Inuyasha. Her teacher took the podium. "Before we do the certificates, we have a guest speaker." And non other than Inuyasha walked out. "Well hello. I'm here to say something important." Kagome looked away. "Kagome, I love you! I was such an idiot! Please take me back!" he begged. Everyone looked at Kagome. She stood. "No." the crowed gasped. "You've hurt me. If you truly love me then you have to earn my trust back. But then again, you've never worked hard at ANYTHING have you?" and Kagome walked off, her three friends behind her.

After Kagome left Koga strode in. "Where's Kagome?" he asked. "Back off Wolfe she's mine!" Inuyasha growled. "Last time I checked, you were banging Ayame!" smirked Koga. Inuyasha glared. "I'LL be the one comforting her, she'll bare MY pup's, NOT yours!" and he laughed. Inuyasha ran out, looking for Kagome, Koga going the opposite way.

Kagome sat on a bench. Her friends huddled around her. "WHAT IS _WRONG _WITH YOU? TAKE HIM BACK!" screamed Yuka. "YEAH! He came all this way to try to get you back and you WON'T?" Eri screamed. "Nope." And she looked out to the school grounds through the window. Just then Koga strode in. "IT'S KOGA WOLFE!" cried the three girls. Koga hugged Kagome. "Kagome…" and she hugged him, crying.

"KOGA! I hope you have insurance, cause I'm about to kill you!" screamed a voice. The five turned to see a majorly mad Inuyasha. Koga smirked. "Tell him Kagome…" he whispered. Kagome stepped forward. "Inuyasha… I am not taking you back. I'm going to go out with Koga and see how that goes…" and before she knew it Inuyasha grabbed her, jumping out the window. "Damn…" and Koga picked up his cell.

(OMG! Lets see what happens NOW! Srry for not updating)


	3. Good Bye

The Game

Chapter 3

Kagome held onto Inuyasha. After about an hour, they were in a cave. She sighed and looked away. Inuyasha sat in front of her. "Why… did you do that?" she asked in a confused voice. Inuyasha stared at her. "You. You pushed me to this Kagome. I won't leave you until you agree to be with me" Kagome sighed. "I'll go hunt. Don't even try and escaping" and he left the cave. Kagome sighed and fell asleep.

------------

The phone rang. Sango groaned and went to get it when her husband, Miroku, stopped her. "Saaaaaango… ignore it… please?" he asked. "I can't… I'll make it up to you ok?" she promised. He got a perverted grin on his face. "Ok!" Sango giggled and picked up the phone. "Hello… yes… no I haven't… HE DID WHAAAAT?" she screamed. "Yes! Of course! I'll find him… does her mother know? ...Her mother died? ….Oh that's sad… Ok bye" and Sango hung up and dialed another number. "Hello?" said a cool voice. "Yeah, Sesshy? It's me Sango. We are going Inu hunting…"

-----------

Kagome awoke to see Inuyasha staring at her in deep thought. "Ummm… Inuyasha?' she asked. He snapped out of his daze and looked away. "Sorry. Are you hungry?" he asked, looking at her again. "Yeah, a little" Kagome said. He handed her a bowl of stew. She ate a little bit of it. "WOW! This is great! Where did you learn this recipe?" "My… mother used to make it" he said. "Wow… she was a great cook then" Kagome said, smiling. Inuyasha smiled. "Ummm… Kagome? May… I kiss you?" he asked. Kagome smiled. "Yes…" and he kissed her deeply.

-----------

An hour later Sango's bell rang. She ran to it to see a tall, silver haired man standing there. "Sesshomaru! Thank god you could come! Your brother kidnapped Kagome!" Sango cried. Sesshomaru sighed. Miroku walked up. "What are we waiting for?" and the three walked outside, climbing into Sesshomaru's car.

-----------

After a while they came to a conclusion. "Inuyasha. I'll stay with you forever" Kagome said, smiling. Inuyasha smiled back. "I'm so happy…" and they shared another kiss. They fell asleep in each others embrace.

An hour later Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku burst into the cave to see Kagome sitting there, crying, and Inuyasha shirtless, laughing evily. Sango ran up, tackling Inuyasha down. "OWWWWW!" he screamed as she yanked on his ears. "YOU PERV! YOU LETCH! YOU DOG!" she screamed. Kagome gasped. "SANGO STOP!" and Sango stopped. "Inuyasha told me I had a booger, and started laughing, then I got something in my eye! He was still laughing about my boogie when you ran in!" she cried. Sango climbed of Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha… why did you do something so stupid AS TO KIDNAP A GIRL, YOU IDIOT!" and Sango whacked Inuyasha on the head with her binder thing she carries with her. "OUCH! DAMN IT!" Then Sango answered her cell phone. "Yes… no… Ok…" and she hung up. The group looked at her. "Koga's sewing Inuyasha for kidnapping Kagome." And Inuyasha growled.

The next day they had a trial at court. "I may I ask Kagome to go to the stand please?" asked Inuyasha's lawyer, who was Miroku. "Is it true Inuyasha kidnapped you?" he asked. "Yes" Kagome replied. "Did he touch you in any way you didn't like?"

"No"

"Do you wish to press charges?"

"No."

"Do you know why Inuyasha kidnap you?"

"Yes. It was a surprise. It was there we got engaged!" and Kagome held up her hand to show the ring. "So everything is fine?" Miroku asked. "Yes" "We have come to a verdict. Inuyasha has all charges released from him" and Kagome smiled, running into Inuyasha's arms.

A few months passed until trouble arose again for Kagome.

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking through their garden. Suddenly, a demon came out at them. Inuyasha got into a fighting stance. But the demon was quicker and swung at Inuyasha knocking him out. The demon looked at Kagome and smirked licking it's lips. It suddenly herd a growl, and turned to see Inuyasha. Inuyasha ripped the demon apart with his hands. Kagome gasped in horror as she looked at Inuyasha's face. His eyes were bright red, and his fangs were longer and he had a purple strip on each cheek. "I-Inuyasha?" she stampeded. She then passed out from fear. Inuyasha grabbed her, running to the cave he brought her last time.

Kagome awoke to the regular Inuyasha. She sighed. "Kagome… were you afraid?" he asked suddenly. "Of what?" Kagome asked. "Me" he said. "A… Yes… I was…" she said in shame. Inuyasha stood. "I'm sorry…" and tossed her a phone. "Call Sango to get you…" and he left.

A year later Kagome sat at home and her cell rang. (A/N: She now lives with Sango and Miroku) She picked up. "Hello? OMG! Kikyo? How are you? Great! What? You're engaged? Of course I'm coming over to see him! Ok! Bye!" and she hung up, dressing. She ran down stairs. "Sango! My twin sister, Kikyo, is back from America! I'm goin to see her! Later!" and Kagome left.

With Inuyasha…

Inuyasha sat in his new home, with his fiancé. He smiled at her as she dusted. "So, your sisters coming over huh dear?" he asked smiling at his girl. She nodded. 'She looks so much like Kagome, but not her… oh well… close enough' he thought as the door bell rang.

With Kagome…

Kagome rang the bell. Kikyo answered it. "Kagome!" she cried, hugging her. Kagome hugged back. She stepped in. "DEAR! MY SISTERS HERE!" Kikyo called out. And then HE came out. Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes widened. Then she smiled. "Wow Kikyo! He's really cute! You know how to pick em! I'm glad for ya!" Kagome said.

Through out the night, they had fun, and Kagome was going to stay the night. Inuyasha snuck into Kagome's room, poking her awake. "Huh? Inuyasha?" she mumbled as she sat up. He smiled sadly. "I… I'm so sorry… I thought… you thought… I was a monster. I couldn't stand the fact you were scared of me, even for a second…" he said sadly. Kagome hugged him. "Kikyo's my sister, I want her to be happy, so I'll let you go, but if you hurt her, I swear I'll kill you" Kagome joked. "Plus, it's not like we won't see each other again! You're my sisters fiancé! I have plenty of reasons to visit!" Kagome giggled. Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah…"

So Kagome graduated High School and met a man named Taka. They fell in love and got married and had kids. But not once did she forget the one man who taught her so much… how to love… how to hate… how to live… the one man who shall always haunt her dreams… Inuyasha.

--------------

OMG! The first time I finished a story! I hope you liked it LoL! Please R&R!


End file.
